Strip Poker
by Sakura Sango
Summary: ‘Allen was cheating. He had to be, because no matter how lucky you were, no matter how great of a player you were- it was impossible to get a four of a kind three times in a row!’ Sadly strip poker was not going as smoothly as what Lavi had planned.


**Title:** Strip Poker**  
Author:** Saku**  
Rating:** PG**  
Pairing:**implied Allen/Lavi (if you rather not see that pairing, it's cool to me)  
**Summary:** 'Allen was cheating. He _had_ to be, because no matter how lucky you were, no matter how great of a player you were- it was impossible to get a four of a kind _three times in a row!' _Sadly strip poker was not going as smoothly as what Lavi had planned.  
**A/N:** This was written for LJ's community Springkink, for the anon meme.

_x-x-x-_

Allen was cheating. He _had_ to be, because no matter how lucky you were, no matter how great of a player you were- it was impossible to get a four of a kind _three times in a row!_ And that was not even including the straight flush before.

"Call!" Allen smirks as he stares _lazily_ into Lavi's forest green eye, as if _testing_ him to call the cheat.

Fingers twitch as the bookman-in-training drops his cards- a rather lousy two pair (fours and aces)- onto the floor, before looking back up at his friend. He _hopes_ and_ prays_ that it would be enough to beat him this time.

Because somehow this was _not_ how he had imagined it to work out when he had agreed to strip poker. Lavi had at least expected to see Allen stripping down slightly, maybe even just a shirt thrown haphazardly into the growing pile of _Lavi's_ clothes.

Though he did blame himself for not thinking this out a little better, Allen _was _Cross's student. And if even half of the stories were true…Well he could see how the boy had learned to survive.

Lavi's eye twitchs as he watches the _fourth_ set of a four of a kind (he wants to shove that sword through the king's head- finish off his 'suicidal' ploy) fall onto the thin carpeted floor of their hotel room. And again he wants to scream about how unfair this was becoming.

Instead- while muttering darkly under his breath- he raises up to his knees as he tugs the button of his pants through the hole, freeing it. Slowly he tugs at the zipper- more dark mutterings about cheating brats erupt from his mouth.

Allen's eyes widen just slightly (and Lavi is _certain_ that he is smirking at the sight) as the smaller Exorcist watches the show before him. Eyes follow each of the red head's movements as Lavi twists and turns as his pants slide down. His eye flutters up through thick eye lashes and watches how intently Allen follows each movement (and for a second decides that perhaps this is not all bad).

Carefully he sits down on the thin carpet, legs stretching out as he slowly, _carefully_ pushes the black fabric past his knees and to his ankles. Hands ghost his thin legs as he kicks out of his pants, deciding to leave them there beside him.

"Fine," he calls out, breaking Allen from his trance (smirking as he watches the white haired boy wipe at his mouth), "let's play."

Allen nods dumbly as he grabs the cards and shuffles them quickly. Fingers work flawlessly- showing his experience with cards- as he tosses out five cards to each of them.

And again Lavi kicks himself for even thinking he can win a hand. Allen has a plan- whatever that plan really is- and it involves Lavi loosing _every_ possible hand.

He shuffles through the cards in his hands (a two, four, six and five of hearts and Lavi's heart skips a beat while staring at all the red in his hand; before glaring at the four of clubs that interrupted his straight flush). Carefully, trying to avoid any tell-tale signs of his overwhelming joy, Lavi tugs out the black card tossing it in the middle before asking for another card. _And he notices that once again Allen has not taken a single card._

But this time, he knows he cannot loose- as he stares at all the hearts in his hand (and the _beautiful_ numbers that count perfectly in order- he has never loved numbers as much as he does now)- even if Allen _is _cheating a simple four of a kind will never get him a win.

"Call." Allen's voice echoes in the room and Lavi feels his heart skip another beat as he pushes his cards onto the floor, smirking brightly at his hand.

"Ah," Allen nods as he stares at the cards lying before him. "Good hand! Almost like mine," the cards drop onto the floor as does Lavi's jaw as a royal flush stares back at him.

And _he knows that Allen is cheating_. Wants to call him on it but knows that the boy would never leave any proof. Suddenly a normal game of strip poker seems like a horrible idea as he stares at his barely clothed form (he _refuses_ to remove his eye patch, that _never _comes off) and a blush heats his face _violently_ as he realizes just _what _he has left on.

Allen (Lavi can see the boy drooling) shifts while staring _unabashedly_ at the red head. And suddenly everything is clear (so crystal clear that it hurts his eyes) at just why Allen has cheated at every hand, forced him into near nakedness.

And for the first time since starting, the Bookkeeper-in-training is more then happy to comply. As he pulls himself up to his knees, hands on waist band. Forest green eye dives deep into the silvery blue before him, holding them in his gaze, refusing to let go as hands grip the fabric tightly.


End file.
